SURPRISE SURPRISE!
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: NHLGAME 7 WHO'S VOTING FOR WHO...LITTLE BIT GSR...PLZZ READ...GO OILERS!


A/n- I published this before the game was over. I'm a huge hockey fan and so is my family so I just had to express my fdeelings. I probably didn't do a good job because I'm focusing on the game. ENJOY…and GO OILERS GO!

"GO GO GO! SHOOT!" Sara screamed from the break room. "That's a penalty you bastard! Damn ref." She hollered again.

Grissom came running into the break room gun in hand.

"Sara, what the hell is going on?" Grissom said panting.

"The damn referee's can't see. They totally missed that trip!" her voice was still raised. By then Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick had all run into the room.

"What's going on?" They said in unison.

"I don't know." Grissom replied staring at the very upset brunette before him.

Sara was obviously paying no attention to what they were saying,

"Can you guys please take this somewhere else? I'm trying to watch the game. Thanks."

The team's eyes were all diverted from Sara to the television screen. A red team was playing a white team in a hockey game. None of the team members could figure out which two teams were playing or what league it was.

"Well, I'm more of a football man myself." Nick said.

"Same here." Was Warrick's response.

"I like video games." Greg blurted out.

"Soccer." Catherine said.

"Chess." Grissom said.

"That's not a sport." Catherine said. "Neither are video games." She added referring to Greg's comment.

"Guys please!" Sara spoke again.

"Since when do you watch hockey?"

"Shh!" A loud buzzer rang and Sara turned to face them.

"Ok, I'm watching hockey. I've watched it since Harvard and I love it. Okay now if you'll excuse me I have paper work to finish and I only have 15 minutes to do so because second period starts bye."

"Wait, Who's playing?" Greg asked.

"Edmonton Oilers and Carolina Hurricanes."

"And you are voting for who?" Catherine questioned.

"Edmonton, duh."

"What's the score?" Nick asked.

"1—0 for Carolina. Bastards."

"Well if they lose there's always next week." Grissom said stupidly.

"Are you joking? This is game seven of the Stanley Cup finals. Who ever wins this game wins the cup. We should all be cheering for Edmonton."

"Ok sure. Why not. Where are they from anyway?"

"Man do you guys know anything? Edmonton is the capital if Alberta, which is in Canada. They have done a great job all season and they deserve to win."

"Okay sure, Go Edmonton!" Catherine cheered.

"Thank you Cat." Sara said turning her head to the screen.

"Okay people, stay and shut up or leave. I mean that in the nicest way possible." They whole team took seats around Sara in the break room ready to watch the game.

"What about work?" Greg asked.

"They dead can wait." Was Sara's monotone reply, her eyes still glued to the screen.

During the game Sara was on her feet calling every little thing that happened and cheering and booing all at the same time. The whole team could tell she was very much into hockey and they were all glad she was interested in something other than work. They all cheered with her and mocked her movements. She cried when Carolina scored and screamed and jumped when Edmonton scored. Her enthusiasm got everyone in the mood and soon they were all cheering and jumping around.

The game was tied 2-2 in the third period and there were only two minutes left in the game. This is when the pressure was put on. The room was thick with tension and Sara was very nervous as the puck dropped in Edmonton's end. Michael Peca won the face off. He took the puck and skated as hard as he could to Carolina's end. He deaked out Brind-mour, the captain and skated past him crossing centre and passing the defencemen.

"Breakaway!" Sara screamed as Peca got his breakaway and skated towards the net.

"Score." Sara whispered quietly as she pushed her palms against her temples. Peca skated quickly around Ward, the goalie, and raised the puck in the top right corner. The buzzer signalling the end of the gamed echoed through the stadium and a loud cheer burst out from the audience.

Sara screamed and pulled Grissom into a big embrace. When they pulled away she had tears in her eyes. She ran around the room hugging everyone. Her smile was enormous and she was still cheering hours after the game.

As she was packing up her stuff in the locker room Grissom walked in and pulled her into a hug. She turned to face him and kissed his cheek.

"We won!" She squealed pulling him tight.

_Yeah, we did. _He thought.


End file.
